


The White Wolf Returns

by Introvertatheart



Series: The White Wolf's New Life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, big announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Our boys return home with a new peace of mind and the start of a new beginning.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The White Wolf's New Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The White Wolf Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my The Asset's New life series.
> 
> Welcome back everyone. Welcome to anyone new.

Waking up to the Wakanda sunrise one last time brought a sense of calm to Steve's mind. It was probably the most peaceful Steve's mind has been in a long time. 

In the two months they've been in Wakanda, Shuri declared Winter free of Hydra's triggers. The youngest was more calmer and Shuri was comfortable to start decreasing his anger pills. The oldest was a bit more active in coming out. Steve figured that the calmer the environment was, the more he came out. But that didn't mean the youngest was going to let him be the dominant mindset. That was the one thing that didn't and probably wasn't going to change.

"Daddy." Bucky said waking up.

"Hey, I should have guessed you would be up early. You remember what today is?"

"See family."

"Yeah, let's get started packing."

"Say bye?"

"Yeah, we can go say goodbye to everyone." Wakandan people woke up with the sun, so everyone should be up by now. Bucky smiled then stretched. Harley woke up and yawned. Steve got up and packed their items in a bag. After they finished packing up, they went to their neighbors saying goodbye to them and their animals. Bucky was a little sad to say bye to Becca, Steve could only smile at them.

They said goodbye to Bucky's teacher. She did a fantastic job teaching Bucky about their culture and the other things he needed to learn. So far, he learned one digit addition and subtraction. Shapes were still a bit of a tricky subject for him. His teacher asked when he go back to the states, he try to incorporate shapes into something fun that he likes to do such as swimming. That sounded like a reasonable plan.

They reached the Citadel and went in their old room. Steve packed their clothes while Bucky packed all his stuffed animals. Then there was a knock.

It was T'Chaka and Ramonda. "Hello, we've only came to say goodbye." Said T'Chaka.

"And I will use this opportunity to say thank you for letting us stay and helping him." Steve said.

"You are most welcome and are welcomed back any time. Consider yourselves honorary citizens."

"Thank you, your majesty. Bucky, say bye to them."

"Bye-bye." Bucky waved. After Steve finished packing clothes, he looked over to Bucky who was staring out the window at the rising sun. Steve touched his head, Bucky looked at him.

"You ready to go?" Bucky nodded. Steve got his hand and they went outside. The Dora Milaje was in their usual positions. Bucky waved to each of them then got on the jet. T'Challa and Okoye was there. And Shuri was also here.

"Alright, we are ready to go." Steve said.

"Good, we leave now we can arrive by the morning in the United States." Okoye said. Steve nodded then sat down on the chair. Bucky sat on the floor and played with his buttons. And Harley was laying by his hip. "Taking off." The jet started to lift. Bucky froze in his button pushing when he felt movement. He looked up and saw the Citadel started looking further away. And the city was starting to look smaller. They were really leaving.

"We'll come back to visit soon." Steve said rubbing his head. Bucky continued with his buttons while Steve checked his phone. No messages or calls from anyone which was odd. He could only assume they were probably tired. But a small part of him thought they didn't care anymore. But he had hope.

After long hours of napping and an hour long tantrum from Bucky not listening to Steve, they reached the United States. Steve felt a spark of joy when they passed by Stark Tower. They were getting close.

"Daddy?"

"Are you calmer?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, come here." Bucky got up and sat down on the chair. "What do you need?"

"There yet?"

"Almost. Are you ready to see them?" Bucky nodded. Steve smiled then looked out the window. He saw the familiar woodlands that surrounded the facility.

"Two minutes out." Okoye said. 

"Okay, go pack up your toys." 

"No."

"Bucky, don't start this again." This is what started the first tantrum. Bucky had dumped all of his toys on the ground and refused to pick them up. Okoye couldn't even calm him down, so he sat in a corner for an hour. "Go pick up your toys. Now." A few seconds of an intense staring match, Bucky started picking up his toys. Steve sighed, Bucky's behavior been on a roller coaster ride for the past few days. Steve wasn't sure what was causing it but he needed to find to stop that roller coaster from breaking down. 

When Bucky finished picking up his toys, they had landed at the facility. The door opened, Steve collected a few boxes with the help of T'Challa since Bucky was holding his toy box and book bag. They went inside, no one was here. Odd.

" _Welcome back Captain and Mr. Barnes-Rogers_." Friday said.

"Thank you, Friday. Where are the others?"

" _They will be returning from a mission momentarily_." Steve nodded. He went in his old room. Everything was still here. He was sure someone would have moved in by now, but nobody had. 

"You can put the boxes right there, Your Highness. Are you guys going back to Wakanda so soon?"

"No, Okoye and Shuri wanted to try a Starbucks and go to Coachella."

"Have fun with all that. Can they get a goodbye and a thank you?" Steve asked.

"Bye-bye. Thank you." Bucky hugged everyone. He whined a little when he hugged Okoye.

"Promise to behave for your father." Okoye said. Bucky smiled, it wasn't a promise smile but it was a trying smile. Okoye kissed his head. Steve thanked them then the group left. 

Steve told Bucky to not take his toys out the box. He wouldn't be unpacking all their clothes either. He only unpacked night clothes, diapers and toiletries. 

" _Captain, they have returned_."

"Good, are you ready?" Steve smiled. Bucky nodded. Steve got his hand and they walked to the main area.

"I'm telling you they would have called or texted me if they were coming back." Natasha said.

"So T'Challa just came to park his jet here to go to Starbucks and Coachella with his bodyguard and sister. I find that a little suspicious." Tony said.

"No, not really." Steve said. All eyes turned to them. Everyone was stunned for a moment, not saying a word. Then Natasha ran up to them and hugged them.

"Oh, I've missed you so much. You both look so much calmer and different." Nat said.

"Yeah, you both look like some nomads or something. You've grown a full beard and your hair is darker. The baby's got somewhat of a beard, his hair is like an inch or two longer and a bit lighter." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, we just sort of let ourselves go."

"So is everything okay with him? Is he still...?" Natasha asked.

"Why don't ask him yourself?"

"Bucky, who am I?" She asked.

Bucky tilted his head then smiled "Mommy." Natasha kissed both his cheeks and rubbed his head. 

"And who am I?" Sam asked.

"Bird."

"Hasn't changed a bit. Good to see you kid." 

"Is that my favorite boy?" Bucky recognized that voice.

"Papa." Rumlow came around the corner smiling then picked him up.

"You've gotten a bit heavier, how much does he weigh?"

"Uh, I think 190 or 195. Something around there."

"You look great, kid."

"Yeah, yeah they all look great. Can we talk about that arm?" Tony said and poking Bucky's arm which caused him to growl. "That's never going away. That arm is completely made from vibranium and it looks amazing."

"Yeah and he can take it off whenever he wants." 

"That's good. And how's the other two?" Bruce asked.

"The oldest came out more because he was more relaxed. As for Winter, he was successfully reprogrammed. All of Hydra's triggers are gone. Only I can say his new words and his new battle name is White Wolf."

"So now he's Winter the White Wolf? I like that. Suits you." Rumlow said. He put Bucky on his feet, then Bucky smelled something. He walked through the crowd and found a cookie jar. He was about to grab at it but looked at Steve.

"Please?"

"Only because you asked before you grabbed." Steve got two chocolate chips cookies from the jar and sat Bucky sat the table. "So what have we missed?"

"Not much but also a lot." Sam said.

"That doesn't sound good." Steve said.

"Well we got a new recruit." Nat said. 

"Is he good?"

"Well he beat Sam up, so yeah."

"NAT!" Sam yelled. Steve had to hold back a laugh but it was a bit hard.

"I want hear about that."

"You didn't? I thought Nat told you that's why I texted you we needed to talk." Sam said.

"Oh, so that's what that was about. Sorry man. So when do I get to meet him?" Just then the elevator opened. The twins and another man came in.

"Come on, just one more magic trick." The man said.

"No more." Wanda said annoyed. Then they noticed Steve and Bucky.

"They're back." Both said. Pietro got to Bucky first. He was about to hug him but Bucky growled at him.

"Don't touch him while he eats." Steve said. Bucky finished his first cookie then waved at them.

"Hey, we missed you." Wanda said. Bucky smiled then went back to his cookie.

"Um, who are they?" The man asked.

"Scott, this is Steve Rogers and this is Bucky Barnes-Rogers." Nat said. The man, named Scott, eyes widen then gasped.

"You're really Captain America. I couldn't recognize you under all that beard. Nice to meet you, it's an honor." Scott shook his hand but it was becoming awkward after a minute. "I am shaking your hand way too long, I'm sorry. You're just.." Then Scott squeezed his biceps. This man was being very awkward right now.

"Um, thanks." Steve said.

"And you said Bucky Barnes-Rogers. Is he his son?"

"Adopted mindset son. He's also a handler. Remember we talked about the soldier." Natasha said. "And there's the oldest from Steve's time. So technically they're married but not really."

"Oh, okay. I understand and I completely support you guys."

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't." Nat said.

Scott drew his lips into a thin line then went to Bucky. "Hi, I'm Scott."

Scott's hand was too close to Bucky's cookie and Steve could see Bucky expression change into 'I'm going to bite you' face. "Careful, he bites." Steve quickly said. Scott pulled his hand away just as Bucky snapped his teeth at him.

"Is he usually that aggressive when he meets someone?" Scott said.

"Well, sort of. You were just too close to his cookie." Steve said.

"We've all been bitten, growled and even hissed at. Consider yourself part of the family if he bites you." Tony said.

"Does it hurt that bad?"

"He's drawn blood on me a few times. Just keep your hands at a distance until he gets used to you." Steve said. Once Bucky finished his cookie, he got up and sat on the couch rocking himself. Scott asked if he was okay and they all nodded. 

After a few hours of talking and catching up, Bucky was already taking his nap on the couch. Then Steve got a message.

"Hey, Sam can you watch Bucky for like two hours?"

"Uh, sure. Everything okay?"

"Yeah just need to check on something. Did you guys bring back my truck?"

"Yeah." Steve rubbed Bucky's head. Harley whined but Steve told her to stay. He went in the garage to find his car and motorcycle still in good condition. Steve thought for a second and decided to take his motorcycle instead. He turned the key and left the facility.

After three hours, Steve came back to the facility very happy but heard screaming. A lot of screaming from a lot of people. But he could hear Bucky laughing. The elevator door quickly opened, Bucky had Scott in a choke hold. Everyone was trying to get him away but Bucky wasn't letting go.

"Get your boy, Steve." Sam said pulling on Bucky's arm.

"Okay, everyone stop screaming first of all." Everyone got quiet expect Bucky's laughing and Scott's wheezing. "Bucky. Let him go now." Bucky looked at him then at Scott. "James. Now." Bucky let him go. Steve grabbed Bucky by his shirt collar and scooted him to sit by his feet. "Scott, are you okay?"

"I'll live."

"Now what was all that about?"

"Scott challenged us to an arm wrestling match. Then he started smack talking saying that he was the best wrestler in here, so we pinned him up against the kid." Tony said.

Steve rubbed his face and groaned. "Why?"

"He said he was the best and we decided to challenge him against the baby. We weren't expecting him to go full 'I'm going to bring you five seconds close to death before I let you go.' Kid wouldn't even listen to let go."

"That's why he doesn't wrestle unless I'm around. He plays too rough then he gets overly aggressive and he doesn't realize that he is hurting someone."

"Would have been nice to know." Scott wheezed.

"Bucky, what do you say to him?"

"Again." Bucky smiled.

"No. Say sorry, you really hurt him." Bucky laughed then tried to get up but Steve held him down by his shirt. Bucky looked up at him still smiling. "You cannot puppy dog eyes your way out of this. Say sorry." Bucky started flapping his arm but continued to laugh. Steve wasn't sure what was causing this weird behavior. He could tell Bucky knew he was in trouble but something wasn't allowing him to calm down. Bucky kept looking up at Steve still smiling while Steve looked down on him with a serious dad face. 

"Sowwy."

"Not to me. To Scott and be sincere about it." 

Bucky looked at Scott. "Sowwy." 

"It's alright." Scott's neck would likely bruise for a while. Bucky rocked himself against Steve's knee while Steve continued to frown at him. It was unusual behavior and Steve would need to address it.

"Now that we've ended our WWE match, how about a family dinner tonight?" Tony offered. Everyone nodded.

"We'll be in our room so he can calm down more. Get up." Steve said, Bucky shook his head. Steve groaned and held him by the waist.

"Bye-bye." Bucky waved.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Once they arrived to their room, Steve sat Bucky on the bed to which he rocked himself and flapped both his wrist. Usually it was only his flesh arm. "What has gotten into you today? You're all out of sorts." Bucky laughed then tossed his head to the left. Steve frowned, definitely new, weird behavior. If he was over excited, he would've calmed down by now but he hasn't. Maybe he just needs a few hours to calm down more.

"Hey, why don't you go sit in your room until dinner is ready?" Bucky got up and went in his room. Steve sighed and texted Bucky's therapist about resuming therapy soon then texted his teacher about what Bucky has learned while in Wakanda. 

After a few hours, Bucky wasn't calming down in the slightest. But it was dinner time and if Bucky caused a ruckus, they'll go back to their room until he calmed down. If he didn't, then they'll eat dinner in their room and miss out on family time.

"Before we step out, I need you to take a few deep breathes because you're heart is beating a little too fast right now." Steve said. Bucky tossed his head again and flapped his wrist. Steve took his face in hands and blew in his face. "Take a deep breath, please." Bucky smiled then took a breath. "Good. Do it again." Bucky took another breath. Finally, Steve could feel his breathing evening out.

"Hungry."

"I understand but you have to relax. Calm down a bit. Are you calm?" Bucky nodded. "Okay, if you start acting up then we'll come back to calm down. But if it happens again, we'll come eat in here. Understand?" Bucky nodded. Steve patted his head then went to the main area, a whole buffet was laid out. 

"Eat, now."

"Bucky, patience please." Steve said getting his flesh arm. Bucky whined and stomped his foot. "Where is all that coming from?" Definitely unusual behavior. They sat down and waited for everyone. Once everyone arrived, they talked for a while. Scott talked about his daughter then Tony talked about some spider kid. Then Natasha said Laura had her baby boy earlier this month and Natasha really wasn't happy about it being a boy but she was happy for them and was the reason Clint couldn't come. As for Thor and Loki, they didn't receive the message that they were back yet. But now Steve felt it was the time to announce something important.

He stood up and sighed. "Alright everyone. I just wanted to say thank you for the warm welcome. It was very heartfelt and we really did miss you all. But I have an announcement." 

"Please tell me you're not sick or something." Bruce said.

"No, actually we're moving." Then everyone got quiet and froze.

"You're what now?" Tony said.

"Bucky, Harley and I are moving out probably by the end of the next week."

"You rented another apartment?" Rumlow asked.

"Nope, before all this stuff happened with the government and T'Challa, I had plans on moving and I looked into some houses but nothing stood out to me or would fit his needs. So I paid some people to build a house and the message I got earlier was the builder telling me that the house was ready and I went to do a final inspection. Everything is done and ready." Everyone was still in shock.

"How much did this house cost to build?" Sam asked.

"2.4 million." Everyone's jaw dropped. "It's a large house and has farm land. I really want you guys to come see it once we move in."

"I'm sorry. 2.4 million? Steve, what type of home is this?" Nat asked.

"A big one. You guys just have to see it, it's really nice."

"And how far away is it from here?" Bruce asked.

"About an hour."

"An hour?" Bruce questioned.

"It would have been closer but the builder said going any closer would be too close to a government building. I'm assuming he meant this one."

"Yeah, I'm just concern that if something happens to either one of you that we'll be too far away."

"I understand Bruce, but we should be okay. You guys don't sound very happy about this."

"It's not that Steve. We're all happy for you both but what are you going to do with him when you go on missions? Who's going to watch your house when both of you are gone?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not going on missions unless it's absolutely necessary that you need me. I'm tired of leaving him and I'm tired of having to worry about the next attack on the world and not being able to focus on myself. I actually got a taste of a peaceful life in Wakanda and that's what I what. It's what we need."

"Are you saying you don't want to be Captain America anymore?" Sam asked.

"I'm strongly considering it." Everyone looked at each other. Steve looked at Bucky, who really did not look like he was listening to anything he said.

"If this what you really want, then we'll support you 100%." Natasha said.

"Thank you."

"Just one more thing?" Tony asked.

"What Tony?"

"Can I put Friday in your house? I don't know what type of security system they put in that house, but consider me putting Friday in your home a house warming present."

"That's fine." Steve smiled. Everyone started to talk again. They asked questions about the house and all he could tell them was small details until they all came to see it. Then Bucky tossed his head again and started laughing at nothing again. "We are not starting that again. Look at me." Bucky looked at him then took a breath. "Much better. Did you hear the news?"

Bucky tilted his head.

"We're moving next week to a new house. That's why I told you to not unpack your stuff earlier."

"They move?"

"No, just me, you and Harley. Just like what we did in Wakanda." Steve smiled. Bucky slightly frowned then thought. 

"You know you can see the gears turning in his head." Scott smiled. It would probably take a few more minutes and more explaining before Bucky understood that they were moving. And he was sure when they actually moved, it was probably going to be a weird reaction.

"I'll explain to you a little more once we head back to our room." Steve sat down. Bucky still haven't said anything but he didn't look as confused a minute ago.

After everyone finished dinner and had dessert, Steve took Bucky back to their room so they could talk and get ready for bed. Steve had search a little for their soaps and Bucky's medication. Once he found them, he saw Bucky was crying a little.

"What's going on?"

"Did you mean it, Stevie? You actually built a house for us?" The oldest said.

"Well, I didn't build it. I had a house made for us. But either way, yes."

"Stevie, you didn't have to do that."

"I did because I was tired of leaving you when you need me the most. If the world really needs me, then I'll answer but right I just want it to be me, you, the baby, Winter and Harley. And whatever animals we decide to get."

"We don't get to see until next week?"

"Well I wanted to give you a few days to decompress after leaving Wakanda. You know how the three year old is with extreme changes."

"Of course I do." Bucky frowned a little. Steve sighed a little then sat by him.

"You're not telling me something."

"I don't have control over my own body. The three year old always wants your attention. Winter is just weird until someone commands him to come out. What am I to you?"

"You're still my Bucky."

"A crazy, psychotic one who doesn't have control over his own body."

"Bucky, I don't care if you're crazy and psychotic. I don't care if the three year old demands my attention. And I don't care that Winter is weird. Because of all of that is you. And I promised you that I would love each and every one of you, no matter how many times the three year old test my nerves or the amount times Winter looks like he might kill me. I love you and that's what matters. Can you accept that?"

"I'll try, punk." Bucky smiled.

"Take your time, jerk." Steve rubbed his head. Bucky shook his head then leaned into Steve's hand.

"Daddy."

"Yes?"

"Tired."

"Okay, bath then medicine. You can go to sleep early." Steve picked him up then carried him to the tub. After a quick bath and a relaxing hair brushing, Bucky took his medicine then fell asleep. Steve was about to lay with him when he thought of something. Bucky may not like it but at this point he needed to start changing as well.

Maybe a few days after the move in he'll have Bucky sleep in his own room. And potty training was going to be pushed harder than before. He's let Bucky go so long without trying training again because of everything going on. But it was becoming time he learned how to take care of himself.

Breaking that news to Bucky will be difficult but they needed to move forward past potty training. Sleeping on his own will be a battle alone because he never has since he left Hydra. Well, there was that one time when he was with Rumlow and he left him in a room by himself. But Steve wasn't going to just dump him in his room until he cried himself to sleep. That was just cruel. It was going to be a long process and they were going to work through each step at Bucky's pace.

There was no rush and that was something they both needed.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think of the news?
> 
> It's good to be back writing again.


End file.
